Oh, for the Love of
by Kibethan
Summary: A guardian angel just short of losing his wings with nothing going for his favor. How, oh how is Yuki going to get himself out of this one? Especially when his colleagues and enemies have seemingly joined forces against him.
1. You have GOT to be kidding me

**Title**: Oh, for the Love of…

**By**: Kibethan! W00t! Me!

**Disclaimer**: Trust me, if I owned Gravitation, I would NOT be painting my house :twitches:

**Summary**: A guardian angel just short of losing his wings with nothing going for his favor. How, oh how is Yuki going to get himself out of this one? Especially when his colleagues and enemies have seemingly joined forces against him.

**Warning**: Oh, I'm going to go out on a limb here and warn you about some swearing that does happen.

**Chapter 1**

**You have GOT to be kidding me**

Some things just don't make any sense. For instance, buying something incredibly expensive, say, a leather jacket, and paying for it entirely with change. Why would anybody do that when it would make way more sense to just pay with bills, or better yet, a card?

How about another example? Putting sliced cheese –cheddar, of course- on top of toast that already had peanut butter riding on top of it. A few of you reading this I'm sure wrinkled your noses in disgust. Only pregnant women would want something like that. Exactly. It's something that just doesn't make sense.

For those of you who are slightly confused still, let me put it in another way that you just might understand a little bit better.

Yuki Eiri as a guardian angel.

It-it just doesn't make any sense. He was an absolutely horrible person when he was alive. He was always writing and he never cared about anybody except himself. Why –oh, why- would anybody appoint him a position that had some responsibility for somebody else? Especially when that responsibility involved the other person's safety?

Nobody, not even his fellow angels could understand what Yuki had done to deserve such a respected title. They had even taken it up with the head honcho, but for some reason –definitely unknown to them- he didn't listen to them, and didn't change Yuki's job.

It's not as though the other angels didn't have reasons for complaint, either. Yuki was an absolutely horrible guardian angel. Out of his last four charges, he had managed to ruin a marriage ("He really loved her! So what if she was already married?"), not stop a teenager from having sex, which, ultimately led to the teenage girl being pregnant ("Hey, I was taught it couldn't happen on the first time!"), not prevent an all too violent death ("Okay, so making sure that he didn't drive after he had drunken some alcohol probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do…"), and had **completely** neglected his last one, resulting in the person becoming too overwhelmed by life and committing suicide…with a bath towel. ("How the hell did he manage to do that anyway?")

To any other angel it would mean complete expulsion and immediate removal of wings. Yet, as was said before, Yuki was still there. It puzzled and confused them to no end. But, to Yuki's delight, they couldn't do anything about it.

Yuki knew that he was being a bad guardian angel. Hell, he even felt a little bit of remorse over their deaths; he did get a little attached to them, but he just could not put in any more effort.

It would cut into his writing time.

Meanwhile…

"We have to do something about him! If he neglects his duties any more, more people will die!" a guardian angel known as Sakano ranted to his fellow angels. "I've had it up to here," Sakano gestured one of his hands over his head, "with Yuki not doing anything! Why does he get the luxury of not being a perfect angel?"

"Sakano, you do realize that the people would die anyway, right?" another angel named K remarked. Sakano turned and glared at him.

"I would expect you to say something like that, K-san! I mean, how many of your people have had extremely bad things happen to them? Ten? Twenty?"

"Three. Not as many as Yuki's had done, by the way. Besides, most of it wasn't my fault anyway…"

Like Yuki, K had a problem keeping the people that he was watching over safe. One more big mistake and he would be losing his wings, which was definitely not something that he wanted to happen to him.

"Stop taking your anger out on K-san, Sakano-san!" an angel named Ryuichi remarked. "It isn't his fault that Yuki is a lazy old duffer!"

"ANYWAY!" the last angel present –Noriko, was her name- interrupted before the arguing continued any longer. "What are we going to do about it? We've tried talking to Hah, but he completely ignored us, remember?"

"What if we tackle Yuki down and forcibly remove his wings with a machete?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you absolutely sure you're supposed to be an angel, let alone a guardian angel, K-san?" Noriko asked incredulously. K nodded, his long blond hair –up in a ponytail- moving up and down.

"I have an idea," Sakano said, breaking his silence.

"Does it involve going to Hah like all of your other ideas?" Ryuichi asked him with an innocent grin on his face.

A vein throbbed on Sakano's forehead. "No, as a matter of fact it does not!" Sakano aimed his best withering glare at Ryuichi. "Yuki is getting a new charge soon, right?" The three other angels nodded. "Well, what if we make his job absolutely hell? We're angels; I think we can arrange a few bad things to happen to his newest charge."

"Are you crazy!" Noriko asked. "That's the fastest way to lose your wings!"

"But it's also the fastest way for Yuki to lose his. After a while, when Hah sees what's happening to the person that Yuki's supposed to be watching after, Hah will quickly demote him!"

"Um, what if Yuki actually tries to make sure that nothing bad happens to his newest?" one of the angels asked.

"Don't make me laugh. Yuki wouldn't practice responsibility even if his mother's life depended on it."

"Or even if he was about to lose his wings."

"Exactly, we won't have a single problem getting Yuki demeaned. Nope, we'll have not one single problem. Yuki just doesn't care enough!"

Somewhere, in a completely different place:

Yuki sat at his desk quietly typing on his laptop. His latest story was coming out fantastically well. Even as an angel Yuki could be found writing; he found that it was his greatest passion. He could produce heavenly stories that were only fit for the Gods.

Well, okay, so they couldn't actually be printed down on Earth and the Gods were the only people who could read them (besides the angels that is). But, as far as he was concerned, they were absolutely magnificent. All of the reviews that had been written for his last book had marked it as one of the greatest books of the century.

A knock sounded on his door as he finished typing a sentence. Slightly confused he stood up, ready to answer the door. Hardly anybody ever came to see him. In fact, the person who came to see him was-

Yuki opened the door.

-Hiro.

"Hello, Mr. Head Angel. What brings you all the way over to my neck of the woods?"

"I found you a new person to watch over." If Yuki had been holding anything he would have dropped it. Whatever he was holding would have fallen to the floor with a loud thump. In fact, if you listened hard enough you would've been able to hear Yuki's jaw as it dropped to the floor.

"Why? Who? Was somebody born?" he asked, questions spitting out of his mouth at a million miles an hour.

"Oh no," Hiro explained, "I relieved the guardian angel that was protecting this particular person from her duty after she asked –well, okay, begged- me to give him to somebody else."

"So it's a guy I'm going to be watching?"

"Yep, his name is Shuichi and he's always accidentally getting himself into some kind of trouble, according to his records. Poor Mitsuko. She had quite a hard time keeping up with him and all of the trouble that he keeps getting into. Bless her heart, she really did like him, but she showed up on my doorstep a couple of days ago, her hands presenting me with her harp. I refused it, but I did grant her wish of not watching after Shuichi anymore."

"Why would you give somebody who needs so much help to me? You know what happens to the people that get put with me."

"Exactly. That's why this is your chance –your last chance- to redeem yourself. If you don't get Shuichi threw his life without absolutely terrible things happening to him, then I will strip you of all your powers and kick you out of this posh establishment to which you have settled yourself in. I'm warning you, Yuki. You will be degraded, forced to watch from the sidelines for all eternity. I say again, this is your **last** chance. You start tomorrow." With an elegant flair that only a head angel wearing his or her long, flowing, white gown could possess, Hiro turned around and left Yuki standing at his door.

Yuki turned his head and glanced into the living room where his harp was being proudly displayed. To have that harp was to have some of the highest prestige that was offered in the heavens. For Mitsuko to have been trying to willingly give it up…exactly how bad was this Shuichi character?

Unable to continue writing because he was so worried, Yuki turned off his laptop. He wanted, no needed, to satisfy his curiosity about how troublesome Shuichi was going to be. He threw on a cleaner pair of pants, not bothering to throw on a shirt. It was always easier to fly without a shirt on because the wings are able to come out of his back unhindered.

That's the thing about wings is that they're not always showing. They can only come out when the angel wants them to, and generally the angel doesn't want them out unless he or she is going to be flying.

Yuki hadn't flown for a while –well, since his last person had committed suicide- but he was going to have to fly to get to Earth.

Locking his door, Yuki walked down the street, determined to find Shuichi.

'Come on out, wings,' Yuki thought. Two humongous shimmering white wings erupted out of Yuki's back, the feathers fluttering as a small breeze went through them. Yuki sighed; he'd forgotten how good it felt to have his wings out.

His wings beat twice, lifting him into the air. Flying in a couple of wide circles, Yuki finally decided to go and do what he was planning on doing: spying on Shuichi.

He reached Earth fairly simply; the only problem he had had was he ended up having to avoid a couple of birds that had gotten in his way. No problem though.

Angels are invisible to people unless they don't want to be and at the moment, Yuki most definitely wanted to be; it felt great to have his wings out. After flying for ten minutes he realized that he had quite a problem for trying to find Shuichi.

One, he didn't know where Shuichi lived. Two, he didn't know what Shuichi looked like. And three, well, he just didn't know Shuichi at all. He didn't know the kinds of things that Shuichi would be doing, or where he would be hanging out.

Yep, it was quite a problem to be sure.

Some loud shouting below him interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head down and saw a pink haired boy running towards a group of ne'er-do-wells.

"Please! Let me be your friend!" the boy shouted loudly, grabbing the attention of the leader of the group. The group leader took one look at the boy and laughed.

"Why would we want to be friend with you? You're just a freak with no friends." The leader taunted. The pink haired boy paid no attention.

"Please! I'll do anything! I want friends!" the boy sounded so pathetic, even to Yuki. He momentarily forgot that he was searching for Shuichi and continued on watching what the kids were going to do.

"Anything, eh? If you're really willing to do anything, follow me." And the boy did follow him, as did Yuki. It was like watching an exciting story unfold.

The group led the boy to a train trestle. "Just walk over that, and you can be our friend," the leader explained. The boy nodded diligently and ran over to the trestle. Checking both ways, he cautiously stepped onto the tracks. With every step he took he became more and more surefooted, eventually running.

Yuki watched as it all happened, not bothering to even try to help and protect him. After all, there was no way that this person was Shuichi and he would have his own guardian angel to protect him. Surely any second now he would see his guardian angel pop out of nowhere and make sure that nothing bad happened to the teen.

The boy started running faster and faster over the bridge. A loud rumbling noise started shaking the ground and Yuki watched as a train started towards the bridge. The boy heard the noise and looked over his shoulder. His eyes went wide when he saw the train come towards him. He started sprinting, but it didn't look like he would make it.

Any second now the kid's guardian angel would pop up.

Any second now…

Yep, it'll be here soon…

It became quite apparent that the teen's guardian angel was not going to show up. Yuki swooped down and grabbed the teen out of the way right as the train went blowing past. The boy's eyes went wider in surprise when he thought he felt something pull him out of the way, but he shook his head, quickly dislodging such thoughts. His breathing was ragged and quick as he tried to slow down his quickly beating heart.

The train went by, not aware at all of the accident that it almost had. As soon as the train had finished going by, the teen stood up, a bit shakily, and walked back over the trestle towards the gang.

"I did it! I walked over it! Now can I be your friend? I want friends so badly!"

"You didn't walk about it, you ran. You're still not our friend." The smile that had been on the pink haired boy's face dropped right off his face.

"Please? Let me try again! I can do it!"

The leader of the group shook his head.

"No, Shuichi, you're still as much as a loser as you were before." They turned and walked away.

Yuki stood there in shock. Was this…the person he was going to have to look after? Yuki watched as the boy –Shuichi apparently- started running after the group. He tripped over a branch and fell onto the ground. After a minute, he picked himself back up and tried running after them again. Yet, again, he tripped and fell down. Yuki briefly wondered where Shuichi's clumsiness was coming from. Was the surefooted Shuichi the real Shuichi? Or was this clumsy oaf the real one? He didn't even know if this was the Shuichi he was supposed to be watching after.

As before, Shuichi picked himself back up. He took two more steps before he fell down again.

Yuki's head ran back to the conversation that he'd had with Hah earlier and the person who was in front of his certainly fit the description.

Shuichi picked himself off the ground, yet **again** and walked four full steps before he tripped over yet another branch and fell towards the ground.

"Oh, for the love of…" Yuki muttered under his breath.

**End Chapter 1**

Anybody spot the glaringly obvious reference to Hide? And just so you know, Hah Head Angel Hiro. Oh yes! I'm not abandoning Blindsided! Just thought I'd work on something else for a change!

So, what did you think?

Like? No like? Leave me a review telling me whether or not I should continue this story. Remember, the more reviews the better!


	2. The Other Side

**Title**: Oh, for the love of…

**By**: Kibethan

**Disclaimer**:singing: I can tell that we are gonna be friends…:ends singing: Since we're friend's now, I don't own Gravitation. I should probably mention I'm not a member of The White Stripes either…

**Summary**: A guardian angel just short of losing his wings with nothing going for his favor. How, oh how is Yuki going to get himself out of this one? Especially when his colleagues and enemies have seemingly joined forces against him.

**Half-warning**: Okay, eventually the rating of this fanfic might be upped to "M", but it probably won't happen quite yet…but it might…

**Chapter 2**

**The Other Side**

He sat behind his desk, drumming his fingers together. This news, it was interesting. So Yuki had been given one last chance to pull his act together and if he didn't, he would become _fallen_.

When his spy had come down and reported that little particular piece of information, he had grown excited. If Yuki became _fallen_ then he could finally get his hands on him.

He could do all those things that he'd always dreamed of doing to the angel. He would be able to do absolutely anything. His mind started to wander. He could picture Yuki lying on the bed beneath him, his robes open, his hair splayed around his face. A thin layer of sweat would be on his body, making him shine.

He felt his body begin to respond to the type of thoughts that he was having.

Tohma cackled; he would do everything in his power to make sure that Yuki failed and would become his.

Yuki sneezed, someone was quite obviously thinking about him. With an amused look, Yuki glanced at Shuichi. The boy was just sitting there, staring ahead, thinking about stuff. Yuki wished that he could get into his head and figure out exactly what he was planning to do. If he could, then he would be able to stop whatever it was that the boy was thinking about doing. It would have given him a heads up.

After Shuichi had tripped for about the hundredth time, Yuki had given up and flown back up to where he came from. After all, this Shuichi still might not be the Shuichi that he was supposed to be watching. This Shuichi's guardian angel could've just been on a coffee break. Yeah, that had to be it. There had to be tons of Shuichi's that just happened to be major klutzes.

Those had been his thoughts as he flew back to his home.

Besides, he was supposed to start the next day. Hiro would come to his house and if he weren't there, Hiro would think that he was trying to run away from his duties. Yuki had kept on feeding himself lies, trying to make himself feel less guilty over leaving a boy lying on the ground crying.

When Hiro had shown up the next day with a picture of the boy and where he was located, Yuki gave a slight scream. It matched. That _thing_ that he had watched –and saved- the day before was going to be the exact one that he was going to be watching for the next 70-some odd years. The mere thought of keeping Shuichi out of trouble for that long made Yuki shudder.

His eyes had widened though, when he saw that there were special instructions written under the picture.

_Must be under constant watch_.

That had meant that there was no returning home at all for Yuki, except on extremely rare occasions. You see, with some people –the _low risk_ people (the people Yuki usually got)- there are times when you can leave and go home, kind of like taking a vacation. With the high-risk people, though, they had to be under constant watch. And Shuichi was a high risk.

Great, just great.

Sure, Yuki had kind of figured out the fact that Shuichi was going to be a high risk person –I mean, another angel had almost **quit** after working with him. It hadn't exactly hit him, though, until he saw that little sentence.

And so that's where he was now, watching Shuichi. So far the boy had done nothing but sit at home and think, while sulking.

"I've got it!" Shuichi suddenly yelled, "The perfect idea!"

He didn't elaborate any further. Without grabbing his jacket, Shuichi stood up and walked out the door. A shocked Yuki followed behind. What could have been such a good idea? Not for the first time Yuki wished that Shuichi talked to himself more. All of a sudden Shuichi took off running, his idea obviously giving him adrenaline to move faster.

Eventually, Yuki became aware that the surroundings around them were becoming more and more shady. He tried to think of ways to get Shuichi to turn around, but at the moment he was coming up with blanks. Besides, he kind of wanted to see where Shuichi was going.

He became more and more aware though, that where Shuichi was going was becoming more and more shady. Just looking at all of the rundown houses and yards made him nervous –and he was a guardian angel.

Shuichi, though, seemed confident enough. He knew exactly what he was planning on doing, and he was going to do it no matter what. Finally, Shuichi started slowing down to catch his breath. Surprised, Yuki could hear Shuichi's heart start to speed up. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen soon.

They came upon a group of people. They were people that if you came across them in a dark alley at night (like now!) you would run as fast as you could in the opposite direction. Shuichi, though, was walking towards them.

They looked scary. They were standing in a circle, doing something that was definitely illegal. More than one of the guys wore their hair in dreadlocks, and it didn't take a strong nose to notice that they were drinking and smoking as well.

Yet, Shuichi continued on walking towards them. Yuki finally decided that he needed to intervene. Enough was definitely enough; if events continued to unfold as they were happening, then someone, most likely Shuichi, was going to get hurt.

Yuki swooped down the scene and grabbed Shuichi's arm, pulling him back. Shuichi looked slightly confused, but dismissed it as the wind, and continued on walking.

The leader of the group then did something that Yuki did not want them to do. He acknowledged Shuichi's presence. It didn't seem like he had even noticed Shuichi until all of a sudden, all eyes of the group were on him, and the muttering that had been going on had stopped.

"What do you want, little man?" the leader of the group asked. Oh, Yuki did **not** like where this was going.

"Can I be your friend?" Shuichi asked the guy. The question was so out of place and unexpected that Yuki slammed anime style onto the ground. The leader of the group looked equally confused. This _kid_ with pink hair and bright clothing was asking to be their friend.

He chuckled in a low, low, voice. Shuichi froze. The group slowly moved and formed a circle around him.

"Why do you want to be our friend, little man?" the guy asked. Shuichi directed his gaze towards the ground. Yuki could tell that he was terrified by the way he was shaking.

"B-b-b-because I don't have any friends," Shuichi stuttered out, "and I thought that since Taki's gang didn't want to be my friends, maybe you would be!" Shuichi gave a nod at the end of his speech.

All of the group members exchanged looks with each other and evil smiles spread on their faces.

But it was the leader of the group who spoke yet again. "You thought that since our rival gang didn't accept you, that we would? Why would we take something that even that slime didn't take? You must be worse than dirt," he started. "Not only that, but you went to them first, making it obvious that you didn't really want to be our friend. You wanted to be their's…"

Shuichi's eyes widened. All the members of the group took a step forward towards him.

"N-no!" Shuichi yelled, "I want to be your guy's friend!"

Yuki saw a knife glint in one of the group member's hands; he had had enough. If he didn't do something soon, then something quite bad was going to happen to Shuichi. He flew into the center of the circle with Shuichi and tried to push some of the characters back, to no avail.

He cursed and flew out of the circle as the whole group routinely took another step towards Shuichi. Grumbling, he withdrew his wings back into his back and stepped on the ground. Muttering a few words, he made it so that he could be seen.

Then he took a deep breath.

"HEY!" he yelled towards the group. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise, including Shuichi. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Not really to his surprise, the group uncircled themselves from around Shuichi and started advancing towards him. He sighed. Shuichi just continued standing there, in shock.

Yuki didn't really want to cause any trouble, but he needed to get Shuichi safely away from there. Fortunately, surprise was on his side and he started sprinting towards Shuichi. Shuichi was still standing there, his mouth gaping open.

Not having enough time to really come up with a plan, Yuki did the first thing that he could think of. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and started running, jerking the boy with him. Shuichi stumbled over his legs at first, but he slowly got his balance back and Yuki let go of his hand, trusting Shuichi to come running with him.

The group members gave chase for a couple of blocks before deciding that it wasn't really worth it; their time could be better spent doing drugs.

When Yuki was absolutely sure that nobody was chasing them anymore, he slowed down. Shuichi collapsed onto the ground, trying to get his breath back.

"And what the hell were **you** doing?" Yuki asked him, loudly. "I was watching the whole time! What are you playing at, walking up to _that_ sort?"

Shuichi just stayed on the ground, still breathing heavily. Yuki stopped his interrogation and just stood there, watching Shuichi with a scowl on his face.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," Shuichi finally got out. Tears started leaking from his eyes and Yuki couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him. He crouched down.

"Are you all right?" he asked Shuichi with masked concern.

"I -_hic-_ I just wanted -_hic_- to have –_hic-_ friends! Why is that such a bad thing?" By now, tears were just pouring down his face. Yuki was at a loss for what to do. Who knew what Shuichi would do in this state?

"Where do you live?" Yuki asked Shuichi, feigning like he didn't know. "I'm going to walk you home. Gotta make sure that those bad people don't come after you again." Yuki offered Shuichi his hand.

Shuichi looked at it for a while before deciding to take it. Yuki pulled Shuichi up onto his feet and looked at Shuichi expectantly, waiting for him to lead the way home. Even though he knew, of course, that to get to Shuichi's house to took a left at the first stop light.

But to Yuki's surprise, Shuichi didn't go left; he went right. Yuki almost yelled out and told him he was going the wrong way before he remembered that he "didn't know" where Shuichi lived. Sighing, he followed Shuichi as he led him the long way to his house, wondering why he was doing it the whole time.

"Just a little bit further," Shuichi told him. "Oh look! There it is!" And sure enough, there it was. They walked up to the front porch. "Thank you for walking me home. What's your name, by the way?"

"My name is Yuki."

"Will I ever see you again, Yuki-san?" Shuichi asked, expectantly. He seemed a bit nervous, though Yuki wasn't exactly sure why.

"With any luck, nope," Yuki replied. He watched as sadness flew over the boys face. Shuichi wheeled around and walked inside, slamming the door behind him. Yuki was confused. It was the truth. If they had any luck, Shuichi wouldn't get into any trouble and Yuki wouldn't have to become visible because he wouldn't have to save him. It made perfect sense.

"So, why the hell did he look so upset?" Yuki muttered questioningly to himself.

**End Chapter 2**

Okay, I'll admit it. This story is, for lack of a better trite expression, going to be put on the backburner for a while. That means that, occasionally, I will update it, but expect more updates for Blindsided first because, simply put, I've been writing Blindsided for a long time and want to get it finished.

Oh, things are starting to heat up in this story! We're going to have a little reintroduction of our favored angels from the beginning. Just what **are** they going to be planning to do to poor Shuichi-chan?

Only Yuki'll be able to save him! That is, of course, if his mind isn't so wrapped around why Shuichi seemed so damn sad.

Onto a review of reviews:

**Cheley**: Congrats on being the first reviewer! I'm so glad that you liked this story, **PyrokineticFeral**: Awww…poor Yuki-kun, getting his wings chopped off. That would hurt so bad…, **clari chan**: Yay! I'm so glad that you liked it! Sorry for taking such a long time to update, **shuxyuki**: They tie one end around a door and another around his or her neck. Yeah, supposedly, I still think his girlfriend killed him…that's how Hide died, by the way, **Shlandria**: I'm glad that you liked it, **Lain**: Creative is fun, ne? I try to come up with good ideas. That reminds me, I have yet another idea for YET another story. Maybe I'll post it later in my bio, **robuddi**: Yep. Poor Hiro is in heaven (does that really make him poor though? Seems lucky to me…), **rebelyell59**: Woot! I'm so gad that you like it, **Shuuichi-chan**: Yay! I feel so loved, ** lemur130**: heheheheheehe, you should feel sorry for both of them, actually. Poor Yuki…, **Aizawa Sakura**: Yay! I'm so glad that you like it, **Elements**: I always look forward to talking to you, dude! It's awesome, **Shirubaa Kitsune**: I have been, I have been. It's been SO long since I updated my fic, **Syaoran is kawaii**: Oh that's right! I gave people a preview! I hope it lived up to your expectations…I hope they weren't _too_ high, ** ddz008**: Perhaps they keep him because he used to be good, but lately he's gotten lazy? I dunno, I haven't decided why yet.

And that's it! Not having as many reviews means that I can write longer responses to each review I get! However…I do like reviews…

…they are Heather's (me!) happy power! So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. My general rule is about 1 review for every 10 people who view it. So PLEASE, if you read it, review it!

Thank you so much!

Kibethan


End file.
